1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process for a self-dispersible pigment, a self-dispersible pigment, an ink, an ink cartridge and an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-dispersible pigment is mainly produced by a chemical pigment-modifying technology. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-510861 describes a process for obtaining a self-dispersible pigment by causing a pigment to react with a diazonium salt. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-528917 describes a process for obtaining a self-dispersible pigment by subjecting a carbonyl group on a particle surface of a pigment and a hydrazine compound to a condensation reaction. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-323229 describes a process for obtaining a self-dispersible pigment by causing a pigment to react with a diazo compound.
However, the conventional pigment-modifying technologies have not satisfied a production process with high reaction efficiency. That is, the production processes described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-510861, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-528917 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-323229 have involved a problem that reaction efficiency is low.